Bucket holders, paint can holders, and paint tray holders (hereafter generally “bucket” holders) designed to be attached to ladders to securely hold paint and similar fluids are known, and are especially useful for painters who need a bucket or tray of paint securely held while up a ladder.
Bucket holders adapted to be attached to the uppermost platform or “step” on a step ladder are known. Examples include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,953 to Dicks (bucket or paint can holder with cage-like construction for attaching to ladder step or other flat supporting structure); and U.S. Pub. App. No. 2013/0200230 A1 to Christiansen (adjustable step ladder paint bucket holder incorporating a support plate with an angled grasping flange secured to step ladder top step).
Bucket holders configured to be attached to an extension ladder are also known, in which a rod-like arm is inserted into the open end of one of the hollow rungs exposed on the side rails of the ladder. Examples include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,659 to LaChance (combination bracket and adjustable ladder paint tray, with two spaced arms for insertion into two adjacent rungs); U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,103 to Mulvaney (paint can or bucket support with rotation adjustable D-shaped arm inserted in a rung, with a securing chain wrapped around the side rail of the ladder); and, U.S. Pub. App. No. 2007/0221802 A1 to New, Sr. et al. (tray assembly having a cylindrical paint well, with wedge rod for insertion in rung, and upper and lower braces with the upper brace having a carry handle function).
There remains a need for a bucket holder that is simple to make and to use, while at the same time providing a very secure platform for attachment to a ladder, in particular to an extension ladder.